1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for digital signal processing, and more particularly to a laser rangefinder and method for digital signal processing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When range finding is implemented using a laser rangefinder, a received long range signal may be very weak and just slightly greater than a noise. If a predefined threshold value is too small, the noise may be mistakenly considered as a target signal. If a predefined threshold value is too large, the weak signal may not be detected.
Thus, the invention provides a method of digital signal processing for a laser rangefinder, enhancing the ranging ability by repeatedly accumulating received signals.